Saving the Homeland
by Soultakers
Summary: Based off of the ps2 Save the Homeland. Heero is the last of his family and must save the people of the homeland...and himself. Will eventually contain Yaoi with Main Character/Kurt
1. Prologue

Saving The Homeland.

DISCLAIMER: We are in NO WAY the owners of Harvest moon. We are merely in love with the story lines and with our own imagination to add to the story. The main character, however, we changed for our own personal reasons. He's not based fully on the main character of the harvest moon. This fanfic also may contain language, nudity and yaoi. If it gets to overrated, I will be posting the rest up at for further continuation.

Writing by: Heero & Shinya.

Prologue

The alarm could be the only thing to wake me from my nightmarish sleep full of memories of why I passed each day with a dull, unsatisfied expression and attitude. Life has been cruel to me and it all started when I was five from what I can remember. Like my nightmares which were just requiring memories of my past, I read them daily like a book that never got tiring.

My father died when I was five. My family and I, Mom, Grandpa and Dad all lived on a single but small farm over run by animals and full of life from the purest and brightest vegetables anyone could grow. My dad was out hunting for our next dinner since the shop on that day was closed from hurricane damage the day before. He was a great hunter my mom always told me, wagging her finger at me as if to expect me to be shocked or stunned; but there was more than one hunter out that day and blind as a bat, one of the other hunters had accidentally shot my dad. He didn't make it through the hour he was down….

All I could remember of him was his strong visage and his growing smile that never had it's limits. He always told me I would one day take over the farm and become the greatest rancher out of the whole village, (which wasn't that big to begin with.) But mom had other plans for me. After the accident, mom packed our things and dragged me to the city where I grew up. I thought that after dad died, life would play fairly on me, give me a few miracles. Boy was I wrong.

A couple of years after we moved to the city, leaving grandpa behind at the village because he couldn't leave his precious little wooden house, my mother got ill. From then I did whatever was possible to take care of her. My little life that I had was devoted in making sure I could keep her alive as long as possible. I became anti social and cold, ignoring anyone's pleas for help whenever I passed them along the sidewalk towards our cheap, one room apartment.

Mom died when I was seventeen and now that I am nineteen, I don't have much to offer. No school, no job and I am living off the little money mom left in my name.

I slammed my hand into the alarm clock that still buzzed it's famous ring that by this time I would have chucked it across the room but my nightmare needed to be ended so I was grateful in the littlest bit.

An hour passed before I actually got up and changed into some half way decent clothes, baggy blue jeans and white shirt that had a few bottons open at the top. It was already twelve in the afternoon and with my little to nothing routine, I ran down the steps of the apartment building to the mailbox, not very excited since I never received mail. I unlocked my slot out of the mailbox compartments and pulled out a single white envelope that was engraved with sloppy handwriting.

'From Dad, To Heero.'

I would be lying if I said I didn't flinch with shock. I glanced around me to see if maybe one of the neighborhood kids was playing a prank on me, although most of them were very afraid of me. Maybe it is because I am a bit taller than them….?

I shook my head and walked back to my apartment, slamming and locking all locks before I even bothered to open this letter. My black eyes trailing over the finer print than the scribble of letters on the envelope.

'Heero, this is your grandfather. I know I said this letter came from your father but I didn't think you'd read it if it came directly from me. By the time you receive this letter I will be dead. I've been on my death bed for a week now and this is the first out of the week that I had the littlest strength to raise a pencil to even write this letter but this means more to me than any life that I have lived.

Do you remember my farm? Since your father passed away I haven't been able to take care of it as well as I used too. The crops have all died and won't grow back….The animals get sick and parish like the vegetables. The house and barn are falling apart, the fields need weeding and the fences need a good nailing but through all this destruction....The sight of the sun over the big blue ocean is one that can never be destroyed.

Heero….They are going to demolish this village, my farm and all the wonders of this once beautiful but strong land to build a theme park. I know what your father would have done, what he would want you to do and what I am about to ask you. Help…save them all.

I am giving you the family farm and begging you with my last days to help save our homeland.

Love, your grandfather.'

I flipped the letter back and forth, half expecting something to be written on the back but there was nothing. I didn't know what to think.

I grimaced at the messy apartment that I lived in and remembered the faint sighting that grandpa had talked about. There really was no more beautiful sight than the one that he spoke of but I'd need more convincing….I crumpled up the letter and threw it into the trash can and left my apartment to reminisce on the letter and of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the wonderful world of Harvest moon, we cherish it.

Chapter 1

I don't know how I was able to convince myself that the only way I'd be satisfied with myself would be to head to this village. Without any real technological transportation the last bus that was heading towards the direction I seeked had to turn around a mile from the actual village.

I didn't bring any of my belongings with me, no extra clothes, no food nor water and obviously no sense. The only belongings I brought was the clothes I had already been wearing. Let's count the days on how long I last in such a village where farming and ranching was their only exportation.

I arrived quite early in the morning, surprised at myself how I made the trip without once opening my big mouth and complaining and – I proved myself right. Overlooking the small village from afar made my heart flutter like a butterfly and I had no idea why. The village looked smaller than what I remember but then again I was a small little trot and found the most smallest of things…larger than life.

Just as I remember, the village overlooked the ocean. Surrounded by all sorts of tall and lively trees, their only roads being mud and dirt. I walked through the already awoken village to see a few eyes looking at me like I was an alien but I could also see the shock…or stun in their eyes. Was it really that unseen to have visitors pass through or even stay for a few days?

For such a small village I got lost pretty easily and I was lucky that I came upon a small cottage like store with the big arched sign painted with blue and orange 'Food Shop'. Right next to this small shop was a fenced in garden and across was a even smaller cottage and a well but I'd have to explore later.

I slowly entered the store, unsure if it was even open, I didn't bother looking at the sign that said its openning and closing times and already could see a tall male with sun kissed skin with black hair, a few gray streaks from old age and a pretty thick moustache.

When he noticed me a smile grew and a big hand waved to greet me, instinctively I waved back. "You must be new here yet you look so familiar. Let me guess, you're Tony's grandson? What was your name again, Heero?"

Shocked once again. I stepped fully into the shop so the door could close behind me and gave a quick nod to his question. "And how do you know all this? From what I remember I don't look anything like my grandfather." I crossed my arms firmly against my chest and leaned on my left foot. I was oddly comfortable.

"You're right, you don't look anything like your grandfather," He placed his big hands onto his hips and threw his head back with a laugh before continuing, "Tony told me you'd be coming and that there was a big chance you'd be staying. Let me give you a quick piece of advice though, in just a few years this place will be demolish for a theme park so you shouldn't even worry about unpacking your bags."

I raised an interested black brow with a weak smirk. Grandpa knew I was going to be coming and staying, somehow I already knew he was thinking that after reading that letter. I turned a quick glance around the small shop, "….So, where are these bags that you are seeing me unpack?" I spoke sarcastically. You had to often speak sarcastically in the city or bigger, much more…idiotic people won't respect you as much.

I heard an annoyed grimacing groan before I looked back at the shop keeper, "What do you want kid?" His dark eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed.

"Where is the farm my grandfather owned?" I asked, I hadn't averted my narrowing eyes from his. I don't have manners, I'll admit.

"When you exit this shop look to your right, there is a hill leading up to Tony's farm. Now get out you snouty brat." The shop keeper turned from our heated gaze to continue working on whatever he had been working on before I entered and so I turned myself, towards the door and heading in the direction he advised.

Sure enough, right over the hill was my grandfathers old and run down farm. His small wooden house was breaking down just as bad as the old wooden barn next to it and inbetween the two falling apart buildings was the dusty and old chicken coop. All three of the buildings had missing boards on the roof, broken windows, cobwebs and needed a good repainting. And just like the letter mentioned, the fencing that surrounded the farm and the overgrown pasture was diminishing. It looked like someone put up war against this tiny, helpless and….dead farm.

I have my new life set out infront of me and as hard and unwelcoming as it may be I will know one thing for sure. I will NEVER in my new life ever be bored.

After carefully examining the needy farm I entered the small house and notice immediately the dirty, musty old smells of the wooden furniture that looked like they haven't been cleaned in years. Grandpa mentioned being in his death bed for a week but this mistreatment had to be longer than that or maybe this was pay back for the long years of never keeping in touch with my grandfather.

The dusty bookself in the far right corner caught my attention. Shelf on shelf set of books all about farming and rebuilding, even notebooks that had scribbling of notes that looked like my grandfather's and father's handwriting. A folded letter sat infront of the second shelf of books with my name written on it. I hesitantly snatched and unfolded it and there in that famous fine print was….

'Dear Heero,

I knew you'd come! How? Because you are your father's son but let's get to the real reason why I asked you to come here. This village has more than several reasons why it should stay a small village from our ancestors living and protecting it to the wonderful and caring people that live here. Like I mentioned in my last letter, by the time you get this I will be gone and I will have no way in protecting this ton from the power hungry men that demand to demolish this beautiful and sacred place.

Heero….

I need you to save and protect this village with your life. Once I am gone there will be no one helping these village folk with exporting farm goods since we are the only real farm out of the village. It's up to YOU. Unlock the secrets of this place, help the village folk and whatever you do, save yourself from the greed and power that the city can grow on a single person. Do this for me, your father, yourself and for the village that will now look to you as their savior.

Love, Grandpa.'

I didn't even get time to think about the letter before I heard voices outside the broken window. The voices sounded like young children. I folded up the letter and shoved it into my back pocket, approaching the broken window and trying to look through what was left of the glass that was covered in salty residue from the ocean. I couldn't see anything, the voices must have come from the front. I walked to the door and swung it open and there before me…was a shocking sight I thouht I'd never see…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rubbed my eyes until they burned like the sun and gazed again down at the little…yes…little people that stood and conversed in front of me and my not so new house. One was fat, the fattest little person I have ever seen wearing a yellow jacket and red pants that didn't even match, next to him was a much smaller person wearing all blue and the one next to him was skinny and the tallest and he wore the infamous Santa outfit, red. What is stranger than that is…the three of them had green hair and pointed elf like ears. Just talking away like I wasn't even standing there staring at all and ready to punt in fear that Santa's little helpers came to scold me for being rude to the shop keeper.

"No, no, that won't work…" The red dressed one said. The three of them danced in place like it was an expectation of them in order to live.

"But you said…" The yellow, fat one spoke but the blue, much smaller and the cutest one interrupted with waving arms.

"Isn't there a better idea?" The red and yellow midgets turned towards the smallest with their long ears twitching on each side of their heads. "Unless we find a way, we'll have to move away from here…" The blue sighed.

My face twisted with all sorts of emotions. Who would have thought the Keebler elves were real and were planning – only god knows what, in front of my house. Before they said anymore I had to interrupt. This was just too weird for me not to step in and make my big claim out of this whole situation.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked, my voice raspy and unsure.

I could hear the tiniest of gasps, the three of them running towards my untowed fields, far from me before turning their tiny little heads. They couldn't be any bigger than one of my hands.

"H-how can you see us?!" The red elf spoke. Shock was smudged all over that pale face with the green locks near both his tiny black eyes. Even if they acted spoke they were still dancing. Must be how the Keebler elves keep themselves from fading from all the little boys and girls in the world slowly forgetting about their not so scrumptious cookies.

"W-who are you?!" The yellow, obese one asked while wagging a chubby finger at me.

This was getting annoying. I stomped a foot to my side and crossed my arms against my chest, narrowing my eyes down at these little impostors. "Answer me first! You're the ones trespassing on private property."

They turned their beady little eyes at one another before the red one stepped in front of the other two with a weird, pleased smile, "We're the Harvest Sprites who live here and we're in real trouble if the forest and the lake disappear. We beg you! Stop them from building the theme park here!" He clapped his hands together, pleading with puppy-like eyes.

"You have to be kidding me." Was all I could mutter. First my grandfather and now imaginary, mythical…sprites, why is everyone coming to me for this again? All I ever did in my whole life was take care of my ill mom and I obviously didn't do a good enough job at that since she passed away.

The obese one dragged himself next to the red one, clapping his hands together just as the other had but his puppy eyes weren't as affective, "We need your help to protect this place."

I waited for the blue one to step forward just like the other two, expecting him to have another say on this whole ordeal but his big, round eyes were watching something in the sky with interest. I quickly glanced to make sure there wasn't anymore sprites that could have magically sprouted wings and were about to attack me, however, the smallest one was interested in a cloud that was slowly flying by. ADD, I thought. I averted my eyes to glance back down to the two pleading sprites.

"You don't even know me. For all you could know is that I could be an evil old man that rapes and eats little boys. You should be more careful about whose house you stand outside of." I raised a brow and gave a quick smirk to see if I could scare them off but they stayed exactly as they were. Pleading with their hands together in front of them with small puppy pouts. Really, really?!

I grumbled and released my folded arms, using both my hands to rub at my temples, "If I say yes what will I get out of this?" I questioned with a less than satisfied expression.

The red and yellow sprites began to jump in place, clapping their hands together with glee, the blue one returned to reality to do the same as the other two.

"Impressive! I'm absolutely so impressed! What an admirable young man!" An angelic woman's voice came from our side. I nearly fell over myself from fear. The voice came out of no where. I hadn't heard anyone walking towards us or even felt another presence.

There – next to me was a sight more shocking than the one I saw when I opened my door to find the voices. A woman with long purple hair in two buns trailing with braids down her sides hovering in a rainbow colored silk gown. Her eyes were bright and mystical just as deep in color as her hair. Leaves were hung in her purple locks just in front of her perfectly made buns and a purple star-like tattoo (As it seemed) was in the middle of her forward. Fluttering behind her were two fly-like wings. I was stunned and astonished that a creature so beautiful and odd at the same time could even exist.

Her petite purple lips grew into a smile much like the ones the sprites gave to me before, "Nice to meet you. I am the Harvest Goddess. I live at the Harvest Goddess Lake. What is your name?"

The three sprites ran to her side still dancing and jumping. I broke out of my shock because of them. I scratched the side of my head unsure of how to really answer to her. She came out of no where just like the sprites had and twisted, turned and shattered the reality I once new.

"Uh…uhm…My name is Heero…" I returned to my original composure. Standing straight and crossing my arms but my eyes weren't as narrow and disrespectful this time. If she is a goddess I don't want to piss her off.

She intertwined her fingers together and placed both hands just in front of her lips but not enough to actually touch the purple flesh. "So, my dear Heero. I have a few questions for you." She dropped her hands to her sides before continuing, "A puppy has been abandoned in the rain. What would you do?"

That question was weird and random. I never had a puppy, the only dogs I'd ever seen were the little toy dogs that rich old woman walked on thin pink leashes down the streets and most of those dogs looked like rats. I shrugged at her answer and gave her the most reasonable thing that could pop up in my head. "I suppose I'd have to take it home."

"Good, good. Someone has thrown trash on the ground. What would you do?"

These questions just get simpler and odder. It is like she knows I am from the city. "I see trash all the time but if it was in a place like this I assume trash on the ground is a sin so…I don't want to be beaten with a pitch fork. I'd pick it up and throw it away."

Her expression changed completely. From sweet and smiley to confused and stunned. Had none of these people heard of sarcasm? I'm going to have to change my personality completely in order to make sure I am still welcomed here or allowed to leave without missing a few limbs. The Harvest Goddess shook her head and her visage changed back to normal – all smiley and happy once again.

"A-alright. You've found someone else's money on the ground. What would you do?"

That's an easy one. What would anyone do if they found a wad of money on the ground? She didn't mention a wallet so there was clearly no ID of any sort. Anyone could come into the police office and put a claim on it. "I'd keep it." Logic, always think logic. That's what I thought until her face did a complete turn once again. "What?" I asked but she didn't answer.

The sprites all turned towards her with waving arms and over ecstatic attitudes, "What do you think? What do you think?" The three asked in unison. That broke the displeased look on her face.

"This is tough." Was all she muttered. She gripped her chin and raised her head towards the sky.

"Is he good? Is he bad?" The red sprite asked nervously.

She released her chin to replace her hand on her cheek, her displeased appearance returning. "Let's see…in a sense, you could say that he's the most human. I'm a little worried but we have no other choice."

Most human? "What's that supposed to mean? So what if I am human." I grumbled underneath my breath but they ignored me completely.

"Let's just ask him." Said the red sprite, which once again, brought the Harvest goddess out of her slump.

"So, please do us this favor. You have been brought to this land as the savior of this town. Yes, it is Fate that brought you here." She eyes narrowed, this sounded to familiar. Just like in the letter Grandpa had written to me. Those two must have known each other or something because this feels rehearsed. "Heero, could you give this farm a name?"

I turned towards my little house and then towards the barn. I was never good at names and a name for a farm seemed harder than naming a child but I glanced over my shoulder at her and gave her the only word that climbed out of my head. "Uke."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next day from a yellow antique alarm clock my grandpa had left for me. It rang it's annoying, vibrating ring at exactly 6 A.M but I tried to ignore it until it fell to the floor from its spot on the wooden nightstand next to my head. My eyes cracked slightly to notice the sun barely making it's way through the hole in the window.

One of the many books that I read last night after the Harvest Sprites and Harvest Goddess left did mention that the life of a farmer and rancher did start at the crack of dawn but I didn't think it was being literal. I ended up shoving my brown boots on and left towards the village anyhow. Today was the day I would need to meet everyone, introduce myself and ask if there were things I could do for them or maybe advice on how I was supposed to do anything myself.

I made it to the Food shop just in time to see the shop keeper walk out of his shop and over to his fenced in garden to tend to vegetables he was growing. He didn't notice me or he was just ignoring my childish presence or so he would say. I sighed to myself, preparing for something I had never done in my years of living. I walked over to the small brown picket fences that surrounded the shop clerk and groaned unhappily.

That got his attention, he turned his dark brown eyes at me and gave me a scolding smirk but my annoyed facial expression didn't turn. I got worse from my mother whenever I didn't do my school work in order to take care of her. "I came here to apologize," I muttered behind my clenched teeth but I soon took a deep breath and relaxed all the tensed muscles in my body before continuing, "I'm sorry big man. I didn't mean to come off rude I was just ….It was unexpected to hear that my grandpa knew I was going to come." I lied.

The store clerk halted all movement and stood up straight from his bent over position while he was tilling a part of the ground, I assume to plant some seeds in or maybe a dead body. He gave me that famous eye narrowing everyone seems to be doing to me lately. I've been doing the same back in return.

"What? I am sorry," I planted my hands firmly on my hips, "I am going to stay as well and do whatever it takes in order to save this village."

The shop clerk threw his head back in hard laughter and then pointed at me to add more humiliation. I grumbled underneath my breath. I had a growing feeling everyone else in this weird little village was going to do the very same to me. I closed my eyes in disappointment and started to walk off in a direction that the dirt road took to the right of the shop.

"Wait, wait kid." The shop clerk said, wiping away an invisible tear with a finger. He placed his hoe against the side of the shop and exitted from the fenced in area, waving his hand at me to motion me to follow him inside of the shop so I did. He turned me to when we made it inside. "I didn't mean to laugh." He admitted, "I just haven't heard anyone say that and then it came from a smart mouth kid like you. It's surprising."

He walked behind the counter where he grabbed a notepad and began to scribble onto the piece of paper. "If you're going to work at that farm and help with this village like you claim. I might as well give you the heads up on everything and everyone."

Interested, I walked over to the counter and crossed my arms with a raised brow. "Okay, give me the gossip."

He gave me a stern look before unleashing a large smile, "Alright. For one, my name is Ronald and I am the only Supermarket in this village and still I am running out of goods to sell to the fine people that live here. Tony was the only one who brought me food to sell and in return I paid him, so if you end up running the farm like your grandpa did you'll do all of us a great favor by delivering us all any of the supplies we need. Tony was a good man and did more than he should have by foraging and delivering things we all used in order to make our own living." He ripped the piece of paper he wrote on from the notepad and handed it to me which I actually gladly took. The paper had lists of items that I saw around the shop. "The items on the list is what I could use and what I am running out of on a daily basis. If you could bring me those items at least two times a week I will be able to make a good profit, keep my shop and in return pay you and help you with anything you need help in."

"Sounds like a whole bunch of fun." After rereading the list just in case I were to run into any of the plants he asked for while I was meeting everyone else, then I could bring it to him tomorrow since it was a Thursday and seemed like a good day to deliver shippings anyhow. "Anything else?" I asked without a rude tone in my voice.

Ronald itched his chin with a single finger but I think it's just a disguise for the thoughtful look he was giving. "Since you'll be running the farm by yourself you might want to meet everyone in town, get to know them. They just might give you discounts for helping them which will help you run the farm better. For example, I have these fertilized eggs in stock. You can buy one and use your incubator to help hatch it. It'll be a good start for raising chickens and selling eggs. Many of the shops and even the villa to the east would buy them from you."

I gave him a swift nod of the head before rummaging through my pockets for the little money I had. I almost ran out of money completely while trying to find my way to the village and all I had left was a meesily 100Gs. Good thing there is plenty of foraging around here to be able to stock up on grub. I picked the biggest egg out of the bunch and paid for it before questioning him on this new place he had mentioned. "…What's the villa?" I asked hesitantly. He's helped me find what I need to do with my new life and asking for more information made me feel helpless.

"The villa is this big mansion in the East near the horse ranch owned by Bob. All the dirt roads lead you to the different shops which isn't much so you won't get lost easily. When you leave the shop take a left up the hill, you'll find the Tool Shop and a Flower Shop in a small, plaza and the dirt road continues onto the Horse Ranch – which I honestly can't remember the name. I usually take the road right in front of my shop through the woods which leads towards the builders store and continues onto the bar and lake." He pointed in numerous directions but it was easily understandable, surprisingly.

Just then a young woman with long silver braids walked into the shop wearing a maids outfit and a pair of reading glasses. She looked tense when she saw me, like I was some alien from outer space but her face blushed and she turned her head towards the loaves of bread that were shelved against the back wall. Waving would have been pointless since she wasn't looking at me anymore but like it was instinctive, my hand was in the air waving away.

"Hey, how are you doing, miss?" I asked. I am trying this new thing called manners. I might as well since I will be saving this place, from what I recall, heroes aren't rude or selfish. She turned towards me, kept her eyes off me and bowed with her hands tightly folded together in front of her.

"I am quite fine, thank you. How do you do?" Her voice was very sweet but you could tell she was also very young and shy from the looks of it. She kept her eyes off of me even as she lifted from her bow.

"I am good, what's your name? I am new here and would like to get to know everyone," I asked, my hand finally dropping. "And my name is Heero." I'd already forgotten you should first introduce yourself before asking their name but she gave a quick smile so I could only presume she didn't see it as anything harmful.

"I am Gina. It's a pleasure to meet you." I noticed her light bluish eyes turned back towards the loaves of bread, very content on keeping away from eye contact with me.

"If you need any help for anything feel free to visit my farm." I muttered out but that was the end of the conversation since she bowed once again and turned back to the loaves of bread.

I left the shop and dropped off the egg back at the farm so I wouldn't crush it. I figured that it'd be smart to put it in the incubator right after I bought it, better chances of the chick actually hatching. I left to check out this small plaza Ronald mentioned where the Tool Shop and the Flower shop sat next to each other, the trees covering them with the perfect shade with an opening for the sun that directed down towards the Flower Shops garden that was nestled right next to it.

The two shops were bigger than the Food Shop since they both had house attachments from the looks of it. I didn't notice anyone inside the Tool Shop so I entered the Flower Shop first and like any other Flower Shop I'd ever seen (which was only on T.V or movies) it contained multiple flowers that I never seen or even heard of before and stacks of bags with little plant signs printed on the front of them. The shop smelled good, like it should, mixed with so many flower scents that the aroma just tickled down your spine. A woman lifted her head from behind the counter before standing up fully with the most brightest smile I had ever seen anyone give.

She had the most amazing long pink hair that waved down her back perfectly and supported her lightly pink cheeks. She had flowers in her hair, yellow ones with tiny little green leaves to add life and creativity to the already serene perfection. She fixed her summer dress which was green and yellow that normally would look unattractive on anyone but fit her just right, "Oh hello, nice to meet you. I didn't think we'd be getting any visitors due to the circumstances to come."

Her voice stunned me, warm and experienced, "Uhm…I just moved here yesterday. I will be working on the farm next to Ronald's Food Shop. My name is Heero." Her smile was infectious, a smile grew on my lips just from watching hers.

"Oh? That farm hasn't seen life in a long time. Did you come here to buy some seeds? I have a limited supply of vegetable seeds. Due to the poor conditions of the village as of late, I haven't been able to get any variety." She frowned just the slightest before that smile returned no quicker than a mil-second. You could have blinked and missed it completely.

"I might buy some but first," I stepped over to the counter and fiddled with a notepad she had next to her cash register, "Could you write down any supplies or plants or items I could possibly get for you? As a farmer I would love to help you with anything and everything I could." I winked. Yeah, yeah. I am flirting, who wouldn't? She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I lived in a city.

She giggled lightly, one of her fine pale hand covered her mouth elegantly. She grabbed a pen and quickly jotted down a few things, "If you could bring me any flowers or vegetables you'd be doing me a great deal of help." I took the piece of paper from her and looked it over just as I had with Ronald's list.

"Thank you," I folded the piece of paper and shoved it in the same pocket as the other. I grabbed a bag of Potato seeds and Tomato seeds and paid for them. "I have to get going but before I leave, could you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Lyla, have a good day Heero. I hope to see you around." She bowed just as Gina did and I was off to explore some more.

The Tool Shop was still closed from the looks of it, my next destination being the Farmer's shop where it smelled like horse shit. In the shop behind the counter was a muscular man with a badly cut hair do. The only help he was looking for was part time which I could gladly do on Friday, since his shop was closed tomorrow. It'd give me time to forage and fix the farm up. So I left and fast, since a male taller than me and bigger than me in size tends to freak me out.

At the Villa I was surprised to find as much berries and yellow flowers as I did. I knew that would make Lyla happy since she requested tiny yellow flowers like these. I entered the mansion curiously, have never been in such a large place such as this. I could hear movement in the room next to me and hesitantly entered to find an elder woman wearing a maids outfit stirring away at something that was boiling over the antique black oven.

I was unsure of how to answer to this since I was basically trespassing. The elder woman turned around and gave me a smile which made me feel better. "Hello there, dear. I've never seen you around before. Where are you from?" She asked.

I scratched the side of my head feeling completely embarrassed that I entered her house without even knocking. "…I am Heero, I am going to run the farm that my grandfather owned."

"Oh! Tony's grandson. My name is Martha it is very nice to meet you. Are you going to be as sweet and caring as your grandfather and deliver us food?" She asked as if she knew I was going to ask if she needed the help in the first place. She pulled out a worn piece of paper from her white aprons pocket and handed it to me, "That's our shopping list. The ingredients almost never change but if you could be a dear and deliver us animal products such as milk and eggs you'll be greatly rewarded." She spoke enthusiastically, like she's been waiting for me for weeks.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and shuffled the paper into my pocket. She turned back towards the food she was stiring before I arrived.

"Please, just call me Martha. Also, there is a young lady living here named Dia, she's upstairs. Would you mind running up there to ask if she wants to add anything else to the list?" Demanding, I thought.

I did as I was told and ran up the stairs that were next to the entrance and immediately got lost. There were three doors in front of me so I took the first one to my left and with my unexpected new luck, there was the young lady with short black hair in a green rococo dress. She was sitting in a pile of white and green pillows reading away at her book until she noticed my intrusion. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "I have never seen you before. Are you a tourist?"

I shrugged, I wasn't really a tourist but in a way I am new and exploring. I was just about to introduce myself until her eyes narrowed even more and her snout turned up towards the ceiling. Her voice became cold and irritable, "I don't want to know your name. You won't be here for long anyway, will you? You do not need to know my name either."

My mood changed completely. What a selfish, rude son of a ….All my thoughts stopped and on que the memory of how I treated people back at the city and just as I arrived here I had been just the same. I sighed heavily, I never had anyone treat me so disrespectfully in return. It was a cold smack across the face. I shook my head, disappointed in myself but went back to watch Dia.

"I already know your name, Martha told me. I was going to ask you if you needed anything that I could get you – food wise but since you're being a selfish little brat, I'm just going to leave and get back to work." I stayed long enough to watch her mouth drop open but it was obvious I didn't want to stay around to hear the aftermath of her shock.

After realizing the Tool Shop was closed that day, since I was an idiot and didn't read the sign that posted it's openings and closings I walked home. I figured I'd check out what was left of the village tomorrow since daylight was slowly disappearing and I had much needed work to do on the farm. My eyes met a wandering golden dog licking at an empty dirty blue dish next to the well that sat in between the chicken coop and my house.

The dog looked scrawny, malnourished and when I approached him he ran off shivering and shaking in fear. He must have not eaten for weeks and never has never had any human contact. I slowly kneeled down next to the dish, my eyes on the dog who watched me from in front of the barn. I took out some of the berries that I had found earlier near the Villa and placed it into the bowl. I wouldn't clean it yet, first I wanted to make sure the dog knew I was friendly and offering food. So after showing him the little kindness I could offer at the moment I went off to get some of the tools my grandpa left for me.

I plowed enough of the field for the potato and tomato seeds I had bought and carefully placed them down into the earth and watered them. That wasn't so hard, but then I turned towards the main buildings and never a heavier sigh came rushing past my lips.


End file.
